


Unburied

by attenuata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Clothed Sex, Confession, First Time, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attenuata/pseuds/attenuata
Summary: Steve and Tony meet up after a long time away from each other. Tony has been repressing all his feelings and when he sees some women try to hit on Steve at the bar they're at, he can't control his jealousy. Will he confess his attraction to Steve or just be a dick?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Unburied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kca1516](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/gifts).



“That went well, considering it was you who gave the closing remarks. Didn’t know you learned how to read since we last saw each other.”

Steve swiveled around on the bar stool to face the speaker. The obnoxious, catty voice could only belong to one person.

“Tony, I can’t believe you made it!”

Tony grinned at Steve as he approached, holding his arms out. “It’s good to see you, big guy.”

Steve stood and embraced Tony, patting him on the back heartily. “Same to you, Elektro. How’s it been? I haven’t seen you since…God, how long _has_ it been?”

Tony mentally screamed at the dated reference. Instead of ribbing Steve for it, he shook his head and smiled. “Was it Peter’s birthday? I can’t believe the kid’s finally 18.”

Steve chuckled, leaning back against the stool. “Probably. Man, four months really feels like forever, huh? Sorry I couldn’t make it for Thanksgiving, I heard it was a riot. Did Banner really get as drunk as Nat said? I mean, the pictures looked real but – ”

Before Steve could finish his thought, he was interrupted by a young woman wearing a ‘Maid of Honor’ sash across her body. Her cheeks were flushed, her lipstick a little smudged. She held the hand of another woman wearing a similar sash, the word ‘Bride-to-Be’ written across it in gaudy pink letters. Both of them reeked of alcohol and the Bride was twice as red as her friend.

“Um…excuse me you’re…aren’t you Mr. Ste – oh, my bad, you don’t like being called by your _name_ , right?” The Maid of Honor slurred, giggling at her own words. “You’re the…you’re the _Captain_. Captain America?”

Steve smiled and nodded, holding out a hand and starting to reply, “Oh, why yes, I –,”

The Maid of Honor pulled on her friend’s arm, bringing her closer. “I _knew_ it! Oh my God, Alison has _such_ a big thing for you! She’s getting…she’s marrying tomorrow, so…tonight is your last chance!” At that the two women laughed together, Alison the Bride covering half her face with her hand.

Tony observed the scene, happy that he wasn’t the one being recognized. He took a sip of his drink and watched as Steve blushed, bashfully scratching the back of his head. He watched as the two women took a selfie with him and tried to ignore the tingle in his stomach when they felt his muscles, ooh-ing and aah-ing over their size. He only got up when Alison worked up the courage to actually kiss him on the cheek, her lipstick leaving a distinct mark on his skin.

“Alright, I think it’s time for Captain Sexy’s bedtime, ladies.” Tony said as he walked toward the group. With his face mostly obscured by the dark lighting of the bar the intoxicated women thankfully didn’t recognize who Tony was, so he had the chance to pull Steve away from their clutches and closer to the exit.

“Tony, thank you, but you really didn’t have to get involved. It’s not like they’re hurting me or anything,” Steve began as they left the place. “They only wanted a picture.”

Tony rolled his eyes and huffed at the statement. “Only wanted a picture? Steve, they were freakin’ molesting you, it was weird.”

They continued walking down the street and Tony pulled out his phone, absentmindedly scrolling on Twitter. Steve looked over, rolling his eyes. “Really? They weren’t _molesting_ me, they were drunk. Not that that’s an excuse for anything, but I really wasn’t bothered.” After waiting for Tony to reply, Steve continued, “Are you listening to me?”

Tony ignored Steve, occasionally liking a tweet. When Steve finally stopped walking, Tony looked up, irritated. “What?”

“Wh – Tony, are you serious? You’re acting like a total dick for no reason. Nothing out of the ordinary for you, but it gets old.”

“A total dick? Okay, yeah, sure. Yeah, I’m the dick. I’m a dick for wanting to talk to you and wanting to leave when those girls were coming onto you, yep.”

“You’re not getting the point. That’s not the part that’s upsetting me, what’s annoying is that you refuse to even talk about why it bugs you so much when that happens. Who cares if we get held up for a minute or two while someone takes pictures with us? We’re famous! You’re acting like a child, Tony.”

“A ch – ugh, it’s useless talking about this with you. It’s whatever. It’s fine! I’m in the hotel up ahead, I thought we could relax up there but there’s no point now.”

Tony turned around and kept walking, his cheeks reddening from the interaction as he did. He heard Steve call after him and sigh with frustration when he didn’t reply. He kept walking down the block until he reached the front of his hotel, still ignoring the footsteps of Steve behind him as they followed him to the door. It wasn’t until they got to the elevator that Steve attempted to breach the silence again.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong? I don’t understand why you’re acting so hostile about this.”

Tony sighed, pressing the floor button. “It’s really nothing. It’s nothing I want to discuss, anyway.” The elevator rose to the 6th floor before coming to a stop where the two men exited.

Thankfully Steve didn’t say anything else. At least, not until they were sitting on the little couch facing the TV, watching the first channel that had come on.

“Tony, are you handling everything with Pepper alright?”

All of the frustrations of his failed relationship with Pepper compounded with the confusing, nervous feelings Tony felt toward Steve and reached a boiling point. Tony inhaled sharply, turned the TV off with a hard press on the remote, and stood up.

“You wanna talk? Fine, I’ll talk. To answer _that_ question, which, God, seems like the 50th question of the night you’ve asked – the 50th question of the night that I haven’t wanted to talk about but you don’t seem to care about what _I_ want. But no, everything with Pepper sucks. I broke her heart and don’t know what that means. I don’t know what I’m feeling. Maybe I’d be able to move on from all that if I didn’t have…whatever’s going on here.” Tony gestured at Steve flippantly, flicking his hand toward him. Steve stared at him, his expression unreadable. “You’re clueless, Steve. What, did your time as an ice cube freeze your prefrontal cortex, too? No more people skills, no more just…fuck, you can’t just read the room? Those girls at the bar were clearly trying to get with you. It was gross, it made me feel sick.” Tony huffed and shook his head. “I mean, if you couldn’t tell that about _them_ , two random bitches drunk of their asses, then it makes sense that you don’t notice anything about me.” Tony opened his mouth to continue, but Steve stood, staring him down.

“Tony, just, shut up for a second, you sound insane. I ask you about Pepper and it goes back to the girls in the bar? And what do you mean, ‘whatever’s going on here’? You aren’t making any sen—"

Before Steve could finish his thought, Tony moved forward, placed his hand on Steve’s cheek, and kissed him in one quick motion. When he stepped back, he looked Steve in the eyes and shook his head. He moved his hand between them, back and forth, before speaking. He was quieter this time when he said, “This. Whatever _this_ is. Are you happy now? Whatever this was, I just ruined it. So whatever you have to say isn—”

It was Steve’s turn to cut Tony off. He moved forward and cupped Tony’s face, kissing him back and closing his eyes. Tony kept his eyes wide open, shocked. In all the time he’d had a crush on Steve he’d considered it fantasy that Steve might actually feel the same way back. Steve’s arms came down from Tony’s face and rested on his shoulders, Steve opening his eyes as he pulled away. “You know, you shouldn’t be the one lecturing me on miscommunication when you’re the one who never brought this up to me. You didn’t ruin anything, dumbass. For a genius, you really are…pretty stupid.” Steve thought about the scene at the bar and smiled. “And…jealous. About someone you haven’t even talked to.” Tony looked away, and huffed out a little air, growing redder by the second. Steve leaned in and kissed Tony’s cheek, then the edge of his jaw, then the top of his neck. “Of course I like you, Tony. I just wanted to respect your situation with Pepper.”

Tony shook his head and breathed out a laugh. “That’s long gone, Cap. I’m a free man.” Tony sat back down; Steve followed suit. “I’m sorry for being a dick. I just…I was worried. And under pressure. I guess from myself, but still.” Steve nodded with understanding, placing his hand on Tony’s and giving it a squeeze.

“It’s alright, as long as you don’t go stupid on me like that again. Just talk to me, I promise my brain works just fine. Maybe you should get yours checked.” Both of them laughed, and Steve moved a little closer. “I didn’t mind kissing, you know. We can…continue.” He said, brushing one of his fingers along Tony’s jawline. Tony’s heart skipped a beat. He nodded and smiled coyly, moving in to capture Steve’s mouth. He lifted his hand out from under Steve’s and put it lightly on Steve’s waist. At first, they kissed gently as they had before, letting the moment last. After a moment, Tony pulled away and said quietly, “Is this really alright? I feel like I was really…really a jackass. You don’t have to—” Steve kissed him, his tongue briefly reaching out and contacting Tony’s lips.

“I know I don’t have to. I want to.” Steve replied, almost a whisper. He moved back in, and this time kissed with more fervor. It wasn’t long before he pushed Tony down onto the couch more, boxing him in with his strong arms. Steve lowered one of his hands and let it creep inside Tony’s shirt, lifting the hem up a few inches. Tony broke their kiss to inhale, his breath catching as Steve stroked his side. He let out a quiet little sigh of pleasure, Steve taking the chance to nibble at his earlobe and drag the tip of his tongue down the side of Tony’s neck, leading closer to his collarbones. He nipped lightly at Tony’s collarbone, reveling in the little groan it procured. He bit it a little harder, Tony’s legs moving ever so slightly outward, making room for Steve’s body between them. At that, Steve sat back on his heels and lifted the hem of Tony’s shirt up. “Is this alright?” Steve checked, making eye contact with the flushed man beneath him. Tony nodded, choking out a little “…y-yes.” It was a little funny to see Tony like this. Usually the loudest, most confident in the room – now blushing and squirming under Steve’s minimal touch. Smirking, Steve pushed Tony’s t-shirt up and over his head and arms, dropping it on the floor next to them. Steve relished the view – he’d seen it before, but never like this. He traced the edge of the Arc Reactor and watched as it made Tony shiver a little. It must be sensitive. Steve dragged his fingers down further, watching as just his touch made Tony jump. “Been a while? You’re so worked up.” Steve teased, lightly going over Tony’s nipples to drive his point home. Tony moaned at that, his hips jolting upward.

“It’s…been a little bit, yeah.” Tony admitted, resting his hands on Steve’s hips. “No need to be mean, are you gonna change that or just tease me?”

At that, Steve leaned in and latched his mouth on Tony’s left nipple, enjoying the little squeak it brought out of Tony. After just a couple of seconds Tony was squirming even more, gasping and jumping as Steve’s mouth worked. His hips ground upward, his hardness pressing into Steve’s backside. Steve moved to the other nipple and Tony cried out, a little embarrassed but mostly surprised with just how good it felt. Steve looked so good doing it too. Tony had never dared to think of a moment like this, he’d always pushed the fantasies away to try and preserve _some_ dignity. Obviously now, it had been for naught. When Steve pulled back, he smiled at Tony and made sure to look him in the eyes as he dropped his hips, grinding his own clothed dick against Tony’s. Tony groaned and wiggled his hips back and forth, looking for _any_ friction. “You’re so responsive.” Steve remarked, reaching down between them and working to undo Tony’s belt buckle. He lifted Tony’s hips to get the belt off, setting it down next to them along with the discarded shirt. He flicked open the button on Tony’s pants and pushed them down, freeing his hard, red dick. Tony whined through his teeth at the sudden cool air, his dick jerking towards his stomach. Steve sighed. “So desperate, too. You’re lucky I’m a top. Come on, sit up.”

Following Steve’s instructions, Tony sat up as Steve knelt down next to the couch, in between Tony’s legs. Tony reached down to try and undo some of the buttons on Steve’s shirt, but Steve grabbed his wrist and pushed it back. “Not tonight. You’ve gotta learn to let someone else take care of you for once.” Steve had been generally looking at Tony throughout, but it was at this moment that he looked Tony directly in his eyes and continued, “You’re gonna let me take care of you right now, right? And then, after this, you’ll start talking to me like normal and let me take care of that, too. You don’t have to hide everything away.” Steve ducked his head down, licking the head of Tony’s dick and teasing the slit. Tony moaned and strained against Steve’s grip on his wrist. Steve only held down harder. “Am I clear?” Tony squirmed and nodded, sighing as he said, “Ahh, yes!” At that, Steve took Tony’s dick in his mouth and swallowed it to the base, the head touching the back of Steve’s throat. Tony exclaimed another, “Ahh!” as he was encompassed in Steve’s warm, soft mouth. Steve swallowed around it again, the contractions stimulating Tony and making him jerk his hips forward. Steve pulled back and went down again, using his mouth and tongue in tandem. He took Tony in deeply for another few moments before pulling him out and licking along the side, stroking his dick with his hand. Steve smiled as Tony continued to buck into his grip, enjoying how much Tony was really letting his guard down. Steve replaced his hand with his mouth again and reached up to pinch Tony’s left nipple again, drawing a gasp and moan from him. Steve used his other hand to palm himself through his jeans. _Damn it, this is so much fun!_ He thought to himself, relishing how vocal Tony was.

When Tony’s dick hardened and jolted in his mouth, Steve pulled back and stopped touching Tony. Tony groaned at the sudden disappearance of stimulation. “Come on, don’t do that to me, Steve.” He practically whimpered. “I’m not that far off.” Steve nodded and smiled, but sat next to Tony. He gestured for Tony to bring his legs back up onto the couch and Tony complied. Steve had Tony lay his legs across his lap, and pushed his chest back so he leaned against the arm of the sofa. Steve took Tony’s dick in his hand again and smiled as he said, “Sorry for the delay. I decided I want you to cum while I have you like this, instead.” With that, Steve started stroking him quickly. One hand worked his dick while the other moved to stroke the inside of his thighs. Tony was overwhelmed with the moment, naked physically and emotionally. It felt like Steve was looking right into him with his piercing gaze. Tony tried to look away but when he did, Steve immediately released his dick and grabbed his cheeks, pulling his face back toward him. “You have to look at me if you want me to continue, Tony.”

Tony let out a shaky breath and nodded. He maintained his eye contact with Steve and was rewarded with touch again, his hips now moving with Steve’s strokes without his conscious effort. He felt himself flushing red across his face, ears, and chest. His breaths came faster and a bubbly sensation crept up from his lower belly. When Steve lifted his hand from Tony’s thigh and rubbed across his chest, Tony cried out and came, hard. His eyes screwed shut as Steve worked him through his orgasm, letting his voice wail unabashedly. When his breathing calmed down and his body began to feel heavy, he opened his eyes to look at Steve. He’d taken his hands off Tony and was licking off the cum from them, making Tony’s softening dick weakly twitch.

“You alright?” Steve said, reaching for a tissue and dabbing the remaining fluid from Tony’s chest and legs. Tony nodded and stopped Steve’s hand with his own, pulling him close to kiss him. “Yeah, I’m…I’m real good.” The silence hung for a moment as they sat together, just taking in everything. It was Tony who finally spoke. “Thank you.” Before he could continue, he swallowed and took Steve’s hand. “For this but also…just for being…there for me.” Steve kissed his cheek and laughed.

“I have to suck your dick to get you to say one nice thing about me? In that case, I wonder what I’ll have to do to get you to pay for dinner together.” He wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and lowered his voice. “I guess I’ll just have to find out for myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy christmas 2019 to my homie, who I wrote this for! i don't like stony but guess what i wrote a 3k fic about them gettin hot and heavy for you so you'd better like it!


End file.
